1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting/receiving a warning message for an emergency and disaster circumstance in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an Alert or Warning message transmission service for an emergency and disaster circumstance, etc. is introduced to a cellular wireless communication system. Particularly, a 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard broadcasts a Commercial Mobile Alert Service (CMAS) message and an Earthquake and Tsunami Warning System (ETWS) message which are alert and warning messages for an emergency and disaster circumstance via a System Information Block (SIB) message.
Particularly, in the LTE system, a base station notifies a warning message is to be transmitted via an SIB in advance by indicating ETWS indication information or CMAS indication information inside a paging message, and then broadcasts the warning message via the SIB. At this point, the warning message includes a message Identifier (ID), a serial number, and a warning message segment. Then, the terminal determines ETWS indication information or CMAS indication information has been set from the paging message, and then receives a system information block type 1 to determine scheduling information where an ETWS message or a CMAS message is to be transmitted, and receives a SIB message including the ETWS message or the CMAS message depending on the scheduling information. At this point, the terminal provides a warning message to a user by collecting and processing segments of a warning message having the same message ID and having different serial numbers.
However, in a warning message transmission system according to the conventional art, since there is no basis on which a terminal may determine reception completion of a warning message, the terminal cannot recognize message reception even in the case where the terminal has received all of a warning message of a specific ID broadcasted by a base station. Accordingly, the terminal continues to receive the SIB in order to receive a warning message of a different serial number having the specific ID or receive a warning message having a different message ID while warning message indication information has been set to “True” inside the paging message, that is, until a paging message where the warning message indication information has been set to “False” is received. Therefore, in the warning message transmission system according to the conventional art, a terminal has a problem of repeatedly receiving a warning message having the same serial number with respect to a specific ID, and so power consumption is wasted.